Baiser Gelé
by 0smose
Summary: Lors de l'emprisonnement de la Compagnie dans le Royaume Sylvestre, la visite du Roi Thranduil au beau milieu de la nuit va donner un nouveau tournant à sa relation avec Thorin. Courte Fanfiction, Thorin/Thranduil.
1. Visite Nocturne

**BAISER GELE**

_Une Courte Fanfiction sur la relation entre Thorin et Thranduil. Ne vous méprenez pas : c'est ma première Fanfiction les concernant, et ce ship ne peut guère plaire à tout le monde. N'allez pas plus loin si vous ne désirez pas en savoir plus !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

Les nains, plongés dans l'obscurité de leurs cachots, tournaient en rond depuis plus d'une heure, non gênés par le silence pourtant pesant. Leur longue attente ne faisait que se prolonger, les fatiguant plus encore que leur voyage. A croire que les nains étaient bien moins patients que baroudeurs... Mais n'était-ce pas justifié ? Aurions-nous été patient face à une décision qui impliquait notre vie ? J'en doute. Ainsi, donc, leur impatience n'était que toute naturelle. Du fond de leurs cellules, certains marmonnaient des phrases en langue naine, d'autres fixaient le vide noirci par leur propre peur. Puis, le bruit, partout. D'abords une marche lointaine, puis le bruit du métal heurtant quelque chose, il se rapprochait, il arrivait, et puis les nains se jetèrent au devant des barreaux, les yeux furibonds, cherchant leur cible. La voilà, d'ailleurs, qui arrivait.

Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne apparut enfin, accompagné de 4 gardes elfes bien armés. Ses chaînes toujours visibles furent le symbole d'une attente inutile. L'espoir d'un jour revoir le soleil n'était que fort lointain. Le chef de la troupe lança de brefs regards à ses congénères – tout du moins à ceux qui restèrent plaqués contre les barreaux à son passage, un regard de haine. On ouvrit sa cellule et l'y jeta. Il annonça simplement ses dires, soulignant qu'un espoir résidait dans une toute autre chose... Tous ne comprirent pas immédiatement, mais le Chef Nain pensait à Bilbo Baggins, leur seul allier encore libre. Peut-être était-il même en ces lieux, sans que quiconque ne le sache. De toute évidence, il ne restait que lui, Thorin le savait. Et à présent, lui aussi devrait attendre, comme tous ses camarades.

Il se contenta de s'asseoir contre le mur, au fond de sa cellule, où seuls lui et ses pensées demeuraient. Il inspira profondément, laissant tout son être se détendre suite à son altercation avec le Roi Elfe. Cet affront l'avait considérablement heurté. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cela avait marqué son esprit. Peut-être n'était-ce que sa colère, ou peut-être pas... Des dizaines de questions se posèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi avoir autant été affecté par Thranduil, fils d'Oropher, Roi sous la Forêt ? Thorin laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans la quasi-obscurité de sa cellule. L'image de l'elfe se matérialisa dans sa tête. Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne avait été étonné... Etonné par un elfe.

Il revit le visage de Thranduil, sa colère, sa douleur aussi, son visage meurtri par un dragon... Mais lequel ? Voici la question principale du Nain. Parlait-il d'un proche parent de Smaug ? Ou d'un dragon plus ancien encore. Thorin repensa aux grands dragons des anciens temps : Glaurung, Ancalagon le Noir, Scatha... L'interrogation était telle que lorsque le Roi sous la Montagne sortit de ses pensées, la nuit était tombée et tous ses compagnons dormaient certainement profondément. Plus un bruit. Seul, il était seul. Ou...

« **Vous qui gardez l'oeil ouvert dans la nuit. **» Thorin leva les yeux vers la sortie, sans y voir quiconque. Mais il ressentait cette présence, il n'était pas dupe. « **Montrez-vous. **»

Sa voix grave n'avait pas été des plus hautes, mais les elfes avaient l'ouïe développée. Bientôt, le soldat apparut. Thorin le fixa d'un air hautain, le détaillant au passage. Déjà rencontré précédemment, le soldat aux longs cheveux blonds semblait aussi ravi de le revoir...

« **Dites-moi, elfe, quel est votre nom. **» il demanda sans réellement attendre de réponse.

L'elfe fronça doucement les sourcils.

«** Et pourquoi vous le dirai-je, Maître Nain ? **» sa voix était d'une méfiance sans limite, mais pourtant aussi calme que l'océan.

« **Vous connaissez le mien. **»

«** Tout le monde connaît le vôtre, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. **»

Le visage de l'elfe sembla se peindre d'une arrogance saisissante. Mais le Roi Nain n'était absolument pas réceptif à ce genre de comportement. Cet elfe l'indifférait. Seule la présence de Thranduil pouvait le faire entrer dans une colère noire. Car de lui venait sa haine pour toute sa race.

« **Êtes-vous effrayé, soldat ?** » il demanda, un sourire narquois et provocateur sur les lèvres.

Aussitôt l'elfe fit un pas vers les barreaux, lançant un regard noir au chef de la compagnie.

«** Effrayé par un Roi Nain sans Royaume, condamné à mourir derrière ces barreaux à cause de son orgueil ? Je ne vous croyais pas si drôle. **»

Le Chef de la Compagnie se leva sur-le-champ, faisant face à son ennemi avec des yeux fusils. Bien qu'il soit plus petit que l'elfe, sa carrure imposante suffisait à prouver sa puissance. Il serait un adversaire de taille en combat singulier. L'elfe ne sembla pourtant pas impressionner, il resta aussi immobile qu'un arbre, son regard plongé dans le sien.

« **Ernil ! **» une voix féminine l'interpella d'un murmure, un mot d'une langue qu'il haïssait.

L'elfe femelle apparue dans la pénombre, de toute sa grâce elle fit face à son congénère, le visage assombrit par l'agacement. Ils échangèrent quelques mots en langage elfique avant que l'homme ne lance un regard furieux à Thorin pour ensuite filer.

« **Que désirez-vous, Maître Nain ? **» elle demanda immédiatement en plongeant son regard adouci dans le sien. Elle était la première à ne pas lui offrir de dédain ou de haine.

Thorin la détailla en silence, avant de se décider à répondre. C'était là la première elfe femelle qu'il rencontrait.

« **Je souhaiterais poser une unique question.** » il lui répondit tranquillement, tentant de s'adoucir à son tour, sans réellement y parvenir.

« **Pour quelle raison vous répondrais-je ?** » elle lui souligna, lançant un regard rapide à la cellule voisine – ou devait se trouver Kili.

« **Aucune. Libre à vous de me laisser dans l'incertitude. **»

Ils se jaugèrent un instant. Elle hésitait. Lui resta immobile.

«** Je vous écoute.** »

Il empoigna le barreau, comme pour se rapprocher de cette femme afin de lui livrer une confidence. Mais il en était bien loin. Elle ne cilla même pas, certainement méfiante face à cet individu.

« **Connaissez-vous le nom du Dragon qui meurtrit votre Roi, autrefois ?** » il demanda d'une voix grave et sérieuse, la fixant droit dans les yeux, curieux d'en savoir plus pour une raison qui l'indifférait.

Elle fronça doucement les sourcils, étonnée.

« **Vous posez d'étranges questions, Thorin fils de Train, fils de Tror.** » elle souligna tranquillement, sans pour autant le mettre en tord.

« **Si vous ne souhaitez pas répondre, libre à vous de vous en aller. **»

Tentant d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait en montant la pression, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre de réponse. Ce qui suivit l'étonna plus encore :

« **Vous ne vous adressez pas à la bonne personne. **» elle lui répondit simplement. «** Le Roi ne discute pas de cela avec ses sujets pour qu'ensuite ceux-ci dévoilent la chose à des inconnus. Des inconnus tels que vous. **»

Avait-elle tord de ne pas lui faire confiance ? Aucunement. Il le savait.

« **Vos réponses demeurent et demeureront silencieuses. **» elle termina.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel il fut incapable de réfléchir convenablement. L'idée qui venait de naître en lui était étrange et farfelue.

« **Bonne nuit. **»

Alors qu'il ouvrait enfin la bouche, l'elfe avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Mais il savait qu'elle entendait encore ses paroles.

« **Devrais-je poser cette question directement au Roi, dame elfe, pour obtenir l'information que je souhaite ?** »

Il ne lui parvint aucune réponse. Et dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il s'abattit de nouveau contre le mur et finit par trouver le sommeil... La demande sous-entendue était passée...

* * *

Il passa une longue et rude journée, où personne ne sembla d'humeur à discuter. Kili et Fili murmuraient, de temps en temps, sans réelle grande joie. Dwalin et Balin s'échangeaient quelques regards, tout au plus. Ori, Dori et Nori, eux, se sourirent à plusieurs reprises. Bifur, Bofur et Bombur discutèrent une seule et unique fois de la nourriture menue qu'on leur offrait. Oin et Gloin n'apparurent que rarement dans la lumière. Thorin, lui, ne se montra aucunement. On ne le vit tout simplement pas. Plongé dans le fond de sa cellule et dans les abîmes de ses pensées, il ne toucha même pas au repas qu'on lui déposa. Il ne souhaitait pas faire la grève de la faim, mais il n'avait aucunement envie d'y goûter.

Lorsque la nuit tomba une seconde fois sur le domaine, qu'elle avança avec le temps, Thorin fut réveillé par surprise. Pourtant, tout était calme. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose était là. Etait-ce le soldat de la veille, aigri par le comportement du nain ? Etait-ce la Dame Elfe qui revenait lui conter les mésaventures du Roi ? Il laissa son regard voguer sur les formes de sa cage, puis fixa droit devant lui, un point invisible dans le noir infini.

« **Ne dormez-vous donc jamais, Maître Nain ? **» une voix s'éleva tel un murmure, qu'il crut être le seul à entendre.

Ce n'était pas la Dame. Ce ne semblait pas être le soldat. Mais cette voix ne lui était pas étrangère. Tout à coup, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il sut. Aussitôt ses yeux se tournèrent vers les barreaux. En face, Balin semblait assoupi. Les reflets de la lune et les quelques torches certainement plantées autour des cellules étaient les seules sources de lumière, ainsi la pièce était quasi-plongée dans le noir. Pourtant, lorsque l'elfe apparu, toute sa grâce semblait scintiller comme le soleil. Thorin pouvait être le plus aveugle des nains, il ne pouvait qu'admettre la beauté sulfureuse de cet individu.

« **Votre patience serait-elle déjà épuisée, Roi Elfe ?** » il répondit d'une voix grave et amère, sa haine étant ravivée par la présence de Thranduil.

Les yeux bleus du Roi plongèrent dans ceux du nain, particulièrement calmes. L'elfe était tout à fait serein, imperturbable. Il portait une longue robe bordeaux, aux dorures d'or tissées telles un fleuve jusqu'au bout de ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient sur ses épaules avec douceur, ses oreilles en dépassant. Il faisait preuve de toute son élégance. On ne pouvait en dire autant de Thorin, toujours habillé de ses habits de guerrier, couvert de nombreuses crasses dues au voyage, aux araignées et à ses premiers jours en prison.

«** Mes... sujets, m'ont fait part de votre récent intérêt pour ma vie antérieure.** » il lui fit part tranquillement.

Thorin ne se leva même pas, se contentant de le fixer en silence. Il se demandait s'il devait simplement répondre. L'émotion qui lui tenaillait le corps était si violente qu'il ne savait qu'en penser non plus.

« **Je n'ai posé qu'une simple question. **»

«** Dont la réponse serait certainement dans les livres d'histoire.** » l'elfe souligna.

«** Auxquels je n'ai pas accès en ces lieux.** » il continua.

Bien évidemment, son orgueil lui aurait alors dicté de lire des dizaines de livres différents plutôt que de demander directement à l'elfe concerné. Mais avait-il réellement le choix à présent ? Si Thranduil avait combattu un dragon autrefois, peut-être avait-il les clés de leur destinée. Peut-être saurait-il lui dire comment vaincre Smaug le Terrifiant.

« **Vous êtes curieux, nain, curieux de la vie d'un Elfe que vous prétendez haïr. **»

Il se faisait plus dur, et Thorin ne sut réellement comment interpréter la chose. Etait-ce là un reproche ? Le reproche d'une haine passée et présente ? Il semblait emprunt d'une certaine amertume, comme s'il haïssait la haine elle-même. Déstabilisé, le Chef de la Compagnie fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un bond. Il s'approcha des barreaux et put, ainsi, mieux voir le grand elfe. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« **Votre vie ne m'intéresse pas. **» il gronda comme un orage. « **Seul le Grand Reptile d'autrefois attise ma curiosité. **»

Aussitôt le Roi Elfe s'approcha des barreaux, surplombant le nain de sa taille élancée et fine. Celui-ci releva son visage vers le haut, aucunement impressionné par cette différence. Pourquoi Diable aurait-il été effrayé dans cette situation ? Pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité, ils se jaugèrent en silence. Enfin, le souverain pencha son corps en avant, sans cependant arriver à la hauteur du nain.

«** Croyez-vous donc trouver une glorieuse façon de tuer votre terrifiant dragon ?** » il cracha presque avec agacement, le regard soudainement colérique.

Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne se serait volontiers approcher du visage de Thranduil pour lui murmurer les prochains mots qu'il lui dirait, mais il ne pouvait guère faire mieux. Il fixa la pâleur de l'elfe et desserra les dents :

« **Tout indice est le bienvenu.** » il articula.

« **Et qu'en feriez-vous dans cette cellule ? **»

L'elfe n'avait pas tord. Thorin avait refusé son offre. Il se pinça la lèvre et s'écarta pour faire quelques pas dans la minuscule pièce où il avait le loisir de séjourner. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent quelques instants. Devait-il conclure un marché avec l'Elfe qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout ? Puis, de nouveau, il vint à Thranduil et serra une main autour d'un des barreaux. Il le serrait tellement fort que l'on voyait ses articulations.

« **Si vous m'offrez la possibilité de tuer Smaug, et si nous parvenons à l'abattre, moi et ma Compagnie...** » les mots s'étranglèrent presque dans sa gorge. « **...vous serez grassement récompensé. **»

Sur-le-coup, Thranduil se releva, un minime sourire sur le visage, les yeux dans le vague. Se souvenait-il de l'or, des diamants, des pierres précieuses ? Thorin connaissait l'intérêt des elfes pour leurs trésors. Ainsi, peut-être, pourrait-il obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

« **Chercheriez-vous à m'amadouer, maître nain ?** » il plissa doucement les yeux, son sourire devenant soudainement mesquin. « **Vous disiez hier ne pas me faire confiance. Pourquoi devrais-je vous accorder la mienne à présent ? **»

Thorin fut presque heurté par cette réponse, ou du moins par le ton qu'employait l'elfe. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci capitule aussitôt. Mais cette fois, il l'avait pris à son propre jeu. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Thranduil jouait peu, mais il jouait bien. Peut-être, même, trop bien. Si bien qu'il venait de couper le souffle de son ennemi. Celui-ci prit une seconde à se remettre de cette étrange émotion et se reforgea une carapace.

« **Il me semble, Thranduil, que nous sommes dans une impasse. Il nous faut donc nous entraider, si bien même vous puissiez offrir votre aide sans penser égoïstement. **»

Il faisait là référence à sa fuite lorsqu'il avait du, autrefois, les aider face à Smaug. L'orgueil et le côté têtu des nains étaient connus de part le monde, mais l'Elfe ne sembla pas relever l'effort que faisait actuellement Thorin. Non, ce qu'il venait d'entendre sembla réveiller une colère noire en lui. Quelque chose que le Chef de la Compagnie avait déjà vu dans la salle du trône, lors de son emportement. Alors le Roi Elfe s'abaissa, surplombant le nain de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa puissance, lui prouvant une fois de plus qu'il était digne de porter l'un des Anneaux de Pouvoir.

« **Ainsi donc vous pensez que mon choix fut purement égoïste ? Que j'ai fui pour ma vie ?** » il se mit à rire en sifflant presque comme un serpent. « **Je pensais les nains plus réfléchis, mais vous m'apportez une fois de plus la preuve de l'inverse.** »

Diminuant la distance entre leurs visages, Thorin sentit tout son corps tressaillir. Etrangement, ce rapprochement soudain fit naître en lui une boule de chaleur, au creux de son ventre. La colère, sûrement.

« **Les choix que j'ai fais ont toujours eu pour objectif de protéger mon peuple. Les tueries ont duré une éternité, autrefois, lorsque vous n'étiez qu'une poussière dans le Néant. Ne parlez donc pas d'égoïsme, Nain, sans connaître les tréfonds de l'âme qui vous tourmente tant ! **»

Et c'est dans un murmure qu'il finalisa son discours, un murmure contenant haine et regret à la fois, un ton que Thorin ne comprit pas immédiatement.

« **Vous prétendez connaître ma race, me connaître, vous prétendez qu'autrefois notre alliance aurait pu être florissante et bénéfique pour nos peuples... Mais qu'en savez-vous si vous ignorez tout de celui qui vous fait face, celui devant lequel vous vous êtes tourné pour obtenir une aide tant attendue ? **»

Thorin fut heurté. Heurté par tant de vérité sur lui-même et sur tous les Rois Nains qui l'avaient précédés. Thranduil avait raison. Comment une alliance aurait-elle pu fonctionner si les deux camps ignoraient tout l'un de l'autre ? Comment auraient-ils pu s'entendre en s'ignorant ? Étonné, le Roi nain se contenta de fixer l'elfe avec respect et silence. Qu'aurait-il pu dire à présent ? Thranduil se releva légèrement, le visage dur.

« **Je vais de ce pas regagner mes appartements. Que vos pensées soient claires, en cette nuit noire. **»

Il disparut avec toute l'élégance dont il faisait preuve. A cet instant, Thorin réalisa ses dernières paroles et se demanda pourquoi celles-ci avaient été déclarées. Il conclut, plusieurs heures plus tard, que l'elfe ne souhaitait que le faire réfléchir sur ses révélations.

* * *

_Merci à vous pour la lecture de ce premier chapitre ! Le suivant arrivera dans quelques jours.. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à des réponses chaque semaine, car je n'ai pas Internet la semaine et, en plus, j'écris de longs chapitres afin de vous bichonner !_

_Plein de Doux Baisers !_


	2. Une Fête Imparfaite

_Haaaaaaaaaan je suis so sorry de vous avoir fait attendre ! Déménagement, soucis du net... Je n'en peux plus. Haha ! Bref. Voici votre nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : UNE FÊTE IMPARFAITE**

* * *

Alors que quelques murmures parvenaient aux oreilles de Thorin, celui-ci sortait de sa torpeur. Au dehors, des gardes approchaient, en cette soirée de fête. Une fête elfique que le Roi Nain ne connaissait pas. En se remémorant les dires de Thranduil, celui-ci souhaita soudainement en savoir davantage. Mais il ne le pourrait guère, en cette lourde pénombre. Voilà ce qu'était devenu l'Héritier d'Erebor : un prisonnier condamné au silence et au sale. Un roi au fond d'un cachot, tourmenté par des cauchemars d'un dragon encore loin de là.

Thorin sentait en lui une étrange sensation, négative, lourde, et ses épaules pourtant robustes ne semblaient pas capables de la porter. Etait-ce là de la culpabilité ? Ou de la mélancolie ? De la tristesse ? Il l'ignorait. Il ressentait, simplement. Et ce remettait étrangement en question. Il n'avait parlé à personne de sa conversation avec le Grand Roi des Elfes Sylvestres. Pas même à Balin, à qui il se confiait habituellement. Mais il savait que dans cette situation, il lui dirait simplement que Thranduil avait raison.

On s'arrêta devant les barreaux de sa cellule. Il releva brusquement les yeux sur quatre gardes. De très belles personnes habillées de soie et autres somptueux textiles. Sans casques, visiblement peu armés, ils devaient être de la fête avant d'être envoyés ici. D'ailleurs... Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ?

« **Puis-je vous aider, messieurs ? **» il prononça, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Un tour de clé dans la serrure et la porte fut ouverte.

« **Vous êtes attendu, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Veuillez nous suivre. **» dit l'un des gardes d'une voix claire et parsemée de poésie.

L'Héritier sauta sur ses pieds pour s'approcher lentement des elfes qui lui passèrent les menottes. Il coopéra sans broncher, se demandant pourquoi Thranduil, le Grand Roi, le faisait déplacer si tard, une nuit de fête. Lorsqu'il passa devant les cellules, ses compagnons le jaugèrent, sourcils froncés, mais il ne répondit que d'un simple regard dénué d'émotion. Il suivit simplement la garde à travers quelques galeries inoccupées. Ils n'immisceraient certainement pas un nain au milieu d'un tas d'elfes joyeux.

Après quelques escaliers et couloir agrémentés d'une musique de fond (Thorin l'affilia à de la harpe), les gardes se stoppèrent devant une gigantesque porte colorée, ornée de filons d'or et de pierres précieuses. Deux gardes étaient postés ici, prêts à agir dans l'immédiat. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles en langue elfique, puis frappèrent légèrement à la porte en annonçant l'arrivant. Quelques secondes passèrent lorsque les gardes eurent le consentement du Roi pour ouvrir.

La salle était magnifique, somptueuse, toute de clarté et de charme, de finesse et de beauté. Chaque entrée semblait tressée dans la pierre et le bois. Les meubles, quant à eux, offraient des scènes de l'Histoire avec de très nombreux détails, si bien que Thorin aurait pu lire les émotions de chaque héros y étant sculpté. Les sols étaient couverts de tapis plus soyeux les uns que les autres, aux couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes. Mais ce n'était rien face à la longue robe du Roi Thranduil... Une longue draperie verdoyante, parcourue de fins fils de diamant, aux manches si longues qu'elles ne laissaient paraître que les doigts raffinés de son propriétaire. Les longs cheveux du Roi étaient cependant attachés, et cela fut étrange pour le Nain. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu ainsi, et pourtant, cela dégageait son divin visage.

Le Grand Elfe échangea quelques formalités avec ses gardiens et ceux-ci sortirent enfin. Thorin se retrouva alors seul à seul avec Thranduil. Etrange chose, mais le nain se tint droit et fier, sans broncher.

« **Bienvenue dans mes appartements, Thorin, fils de Train, fils de Tror. **» il eut la politesse de formuler avant de s'approcher de son prisonnier.

« **Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, Thranduil, les banalités ne sont guère de mise. **» il le fixa soudainement. « **Pourquoi m'avoir conduit ici, alors que votre présence serait requise auprès de votre peuple ? **»

Thranduil sourit légèrement, mystérieusement, si bien que Thorin ne sut déchiffrer celui-ci. Il s'approcha d'une commode où quelques bouteilles de cristal étaient entreposées.

« **Mon peuple doit, dans un premier temps, voir son Roi auprès de lui, et dans un second, vivre en dehors de son regard. Mes hommes seront plus joyeux de ne pas être observés par celui qui les dirige.** » il disait cela avec une douceur infinie, comme si cela était une évidence.

Thorin savait que la présence des chefs n'était qu'un moyen de censurer les actes des convives. C'était évident.

« **Alors vous avez pensé que ma compagnie serait des plus sympathiques en ce jour de fête solitaire.** » l'Héritier se voulait presque offensant, mais Thranduil ne semblait pas relever.

Il ouvrit une bouteille, la plus majestueuse, avant de servir deux coupes si fines qu'elles auraient pu se briser sous sa main.

« **Avez-vous repensé à notre dernière conversation ? **»

Thorin ignorait s'il devait dire la vérité. Un nain se voulait têtu et détestait avouer ses faiblesses. Etait-ce là une faiblesse que de réfléchir à la vérité ? Etait-ce une faiblesse que de laisser son âme divaguer au sein d'une idée si vraie ?

« **Cela m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais en quoi est-ce important ?** » Thorin se demandait en effet où il voulait en venir.

« **Eh bien, Maître Nain, je souhaite savoir si je peux vous faire confiance. Une dure tâche pour un Elfe qui vécut si longtemps qu'il put contempler toutes les traîtrises du monde.** »

En effet, Thorin ne pourrait pas faire de faux pas sans que celui-ci ne le sache. Thranduil était observateur, et l'étonner était encore difficile. Bien que... Bien que Thorin ait réussi à son arrivée, en lui faisant face et en refusant son aide.

« **Qu'est ce que cela pourrait vous apporter ? De la compassion pour ma Compagnie ? **» il espérait, peut-être au fond, que son geôlier les relâche tous.

Thranduil ricana subtilement et s'approcha de lui, tranquillement, les mains jointes devant lui. Sa hauteur était impressionnante face au Nain, mais celui-ci s'en était visiblement accoutumé.

« **Pensez plutôt à ce que cela pourrait vous apporter, vous, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Je vous offre une chance de vous racheter, cela n'est guère à la portée de tous, tout comme le fait de vous trouver dans mes appartements en ma compagnie. **»

Et une fois de plus il n'avait pas tord. A qui Thranduil fils d'Oropher avait-il laissé une telle opportunité ? Thorin se laissa aller à un imperceptible sourire, sourire que les yeux observateurs de Thranduil virent très bien.

« **Dois-je donc me sentir privilégié et vous laisser faire de moi ce que vous désirez ?** »

Le Roi Elfe lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique, si bien que Thorin regretta presque ses dires.

« **Eh bien, pour commencer, vous pourriez peut-être vous asseoir. **» il lui indiqua simplement une chaise confortable, où son invité s'installa doucement. « **Que diriez-vous de partager ce divin breuvage avec moi ? **»

Il posa l'un des deux verres devant Thorin, alors que celui-ci souriait cette fois plus gentiment. Il tendit ses mains jointes devant le Roi.

«** J'imagine que cela ne m'aidera guère. **»

Thranduil le fixa en répondant à son sourire.

« **En effet.** »

Deux tours et les menottes sautèrent. Elles tombèrent lourdement au sol, dans un bruit métallique étouffé. Les deux grands Rois se jaugèrent alors, leurs sourires presque sincères. Une vision incroyable à qui les aurait trouvé ainsi. Thorin saisit lentement la coupe qu'on lui offrait. Il décida de baisser un peu la garde, portant le breuvage à ses lèvres pour le goûter. Lorsqu'il sentit le goût fruité envahir sa bouche, il sentit tout son corps se détendre sur le coup.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas nourri. Longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu un tel breuvage. La sensation d'un tel goût contre ses lèvres le faisait chavirer. Son âme, bercée par la douceur de la boisson, divagua presque pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne s'accroche de nouveau au Roi Elfe. Celui-ci souriait doucement. Lui-même avait doucettement bu, mais son éternel mystère ne dévoilait pas à Thorin ce qu'il en pensait.

« **N'est-ce pas là un élixir de choix ?** » l'elfe le questionna, d'une voix suave, tout en observant son invité.

« **Une boisson fort agréable, que je n'avais plus eu l'opportunité de savourer depuis une éternité. **»

Thorin avait pris les routes d'Erebor depuis trop longtemps. Auparavant encore, il vivait dans le secret et ne s'était guère laissé tenter par une bouteille si chère et si rare sur le marché. De ce fait, il ne pouvait mentir sur la qualité de cette boisson. Thranduil esquissa un sourire, certainement fier de ce qu'il pouvait offrir.

«** Bien, Maître Nain, nous pourrions peut-être discuter des années écoulées depuis notre dernière rencontre.** »

Thranduil ne s'intéressait pas à la vie de Thorin, mais à la façon d'être générale des nains. De moins, c'est ainsi que pensa l'Héritier d'Erebor. Pourquoi aurait-il souhaité en savoir plus sur lui-même ?

«** Et certainement tresser mes cheveux en même temps ?** »

Le propriétaire des lieux fronça légèrement des sourcils en se redressant.

« **Ne soyez pas offensant, nain, sous peine de quitter ses lieux et ne jamais revenir. **»

Le nain se renfrogna. En buvant une autre gorgée de l'alcool que Thranduil lui avait proposé, il fit un léger mouvement de tête, en arquant un sourcil.

« **Vous qui souhaitez connaître davantage notre race, Roi Thranduil, voilà une preuve de notre différence évidente : nous, Nains, trouvons plaisant de rire de nos voisins, de nos amis, de notre famille, et ce, sans aucune offense. **»

Thranduil resta interdit, quelques minutes. En buvant à son tour, il se râcla la gorge.

« **Voilà que notre alliance s'annonce déjà difficile. **»

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire amusé, et Thorin se surprit à trouver le Roi Elfe plutôt.. drôle. Il ne le lui signifia pas, à dire vrai, il fut persuadé que son hôte le comprenait déjà.

« **Contez-moi votre errance, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. **»

Thorin sentit ses muscles se tendre. Seuls les siens avaient eu vent de ses mésaventures, et aucun, jamais, ne sut ce qu'il en ressentit lui-même. Est-ce là un bon comportement royal que d'avouer sa misérable vie ? Il en doute.

« **Vous comprendrez ma réticence, Thranduil, mais il ne me convient pas de vous révéler mes labeurs, ils ne seront que futiles, si vous souhaitez avant tout connaître notre peuple. **»

Thranduil réajusta sa position. Elle était si droite, et son visage si fermé, que Thorin crut l'avoir mis en colère. Mais il n'en était rien. Son regard se voilait soudain d'une peine que le nain ne comprit pas.

« **Je ne désire pas me moquer de vous. Je souhaiterais connaître les conséquences de mes actes passés. Ainsi, peut-être, comprendrais-je la haine que vous considérez aux Elfes, tout comme la rancune que vous me portez. **»

La vérité qui émergeait de l'âme de Thranduil renversa Thorin en un instant. La rancune sembla s'évanouir, la haine se muer en silence. Ce fut la première fois de son existence que le Roi Nain pensa enfin à la beauté de l'esprit d'un Elfe. Que lui était-il arrivé, à lui, pour se sentir soudainement si effrayé, si.. terrible ? Ses yeux écarquillés furent la preuve de sa surprise, et Thranduil ne se détourna pas, cette fois, malgré l'envie de fuir cette discussion étrange, ces révélations secrètes.

« **Me voilà.. surpris, de vos dires. Permettez-moi de rassembler mes souvenirs, un instant, et je vous dévoilerai tout. **»

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que l'Héritier d'Erebor ne commence son récit. Thranduil demeura silencieux, il avait l'éternité pour attendre.

« **Lorsque j'ai brandi l'épée contre Azog le Profanateur, je fus résolu à sauver mon peuple. Je n'avais pu sauver mon grand-père. Je l'ai vu sombrer. J'ai vu l'Orque Pâle soulever sa tête, détachée de son corps, et la jeter à mes pieds. J'étais, jusqu'alors, un jeune nain que l'on disait innocent. J'étais de ces princes que l'on disait prêt à devenir Roi, mais je n'étais pas de cet avis. Nous ne nous pensons jamais prêt. Et je devins l'Héritier malgré moi. Un Héritier dénué de Royaume, un Héritier sans héritage. Je n'étais plus rien, sans la Montagne, plus personne, sans mon peuple. Nous étions peu nombreux à avoir survécu. Trop peu pour nous lancer à la reconquête de notre bastion. Smaug était trop puissant, invincible. Qu'étions-nous face au Dragon ? Rien de plus que quelques miettes à terrasser dans un souffle.**

** Nul ne savait comment reprendre la Montagne. Alors nous avons tenté de trouver refuge dans les anciens royaumes des Nains : la Moria. Mais l'ennemi était là avant nous... Azog et ses sbires étaient trop nombreux, trop.. puissants. Mais nous parvînmes à les terrasser. Ceux de la Compagnie qui furent assez vaillants ce jour-là se reposèrent dans les montagnes. Pendant des jours, nous restâmes là, silencieux, endeuillés de tant de perte... Nous avons pleuré nos amis, notre famille, nos alliés. Nous avons enseveli chaque cadavre sous terre, creusé leur tombe, une par une, jusqu'à la dernière. Noyés dans la boisson, mes camarades oublièrent la guerre dans l'alcool... Quant à moi, les vestiges encore frais des violences me laissèrent triste et assoiffé d'une vengeance que je n'aurai jamais. Je rêvais du Dragon, je rêvais d'une dague plantée en son cœur noir. Mais j'étais résolu de mon éternel échec. A la fin de ces immenses nuits solitaires, nous sommes partis en quête d'une vie meilleure. Pour seul réconfort la compagnie des miens, je souhaitai voyager jusqu'aux confins du monde, loin, trop loin pour voir la silhouette d'Erebor dans la brume. Dans les forêts, nous chassions pour nous nourrir, dormions à la simple lueur d'un feu glacé. Notre première halte fut au Nord, dans un petit village. Les hommes vivaient là, en paix avec les leurs, mais pas avec les miens. Notre différence attirait les regards et les murmures. Mais je ne voyais pas, je n'écoutais pas. Je me contentais de gagner quelques butins, travaillant à la forge, car le talent de mon peuple reluisait dans mes doigts. J'étais bon avec le métal, bon avec la pierre. Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas mon silence, ni pourquoi je créais bon nombre d'armes, d'armures, de boucliers. Eux qui n'utilisaient que lances et flèches lors des chasses, n'avaient alors pas encore vécu l'attaque de quelques créatures maléfiques. Mais elle ne tarda pas à venir.**

** Nous fûmes partis, lorsque ce jour arriva. Nous ne nous éternisions alors jamais plus d'un an dans un village. Nous avons trouvé bon nombre de murs. Je ne choisissais que lieux fréquentés par les Hommes. Je ne croisais pas d'autres gens de ma race, évitant alors toute interrogation. Je ne souhaitais pas voir l'un des miens proclamer ma royauté, et modifier toute ma situation au sein de l'autre peuple. Nous nous arrêtâmes, fin de notre voyage, dans les Montagnes Bleues. Grâce à l'argent durement acquis, nous fûmes fort bien installés. Même si les richesses d'Erebor nous auraient offert bien davantage, nous nous contentâmes, pendant des décennies, de ces charmantes frasques de bonheur. Mais je n'étais plus Prince. Je n'étais pas Roi. Je n'étais rien qu'un nain errant entre quelques villages pauvres. Je ne souhaitais pas être davantage. Et pourtant, dans l'obscurité, alors que je couchais à même le sol sur quelques misérables couvertures, la haine s'emparait de moi alors que souvenirs se manifestaient dans la nuit sombre. Jamais je ne pardonnai. Jamais je n'oubliai. **

** Nombreuses années passèrent, près de soixante ans, avant que le destin ne m'installe dans une taverne, une petite échoppe que bon nombre de nains et d'hommes se frôlent sans se fréquenter. A Bree s'élevait le Poney Fringuant, une taverne bien mieux connue du peuple habitant ces contrées : les Hobbits. Petites créatures que je n'aurais jamais crue si fortes, sous leurs allures bedonnantes et frivoles. En quête de nouvelles aventures, je n'étais pas encore conscient de celle qui viendrait secouer mon être. Dans cette taverne-même, un grand homme au chapeau pointu s'assit, à ma table, sans même s'annoncer. Ce n'était autre que Gandalf, Gandalf le Gris, Magicien de mauvais renom, mais Magicien tout de même. Un Magicien qui me relata prophéties et idées folles, et surtout, surtout, qui m'offrit une carte recelant nombreux secrets sur Erebor. Une carte qui changea tout, car elle permettait alors de lire cette exacte prophétie, et de trouver l'entrée secrète de la Montagne Solitaire.**

** Ainsi a commencé ma quête. Ma quête pour retrouver la Montagne, et abattre l'immonde reptile qui y demeurait. Mes douze plus valeureux amis répondirent à l'appel. A la vue de ce parchemin, ils sourirent et eurent un sentiment qui s'était éteint depuis bien longtemps : l'espoir. Alors, je partis en quête des miens, dans les grottes les plus sombres, les cités les plus hautes. Je demandai aide et soutien, mais aucun ne répondit à l'appel. Comme vous, autrefois, jugeant la quête trop périlleuse, et vouée à l'échec. Mais je n'étais pas résolu à abandonner. Mes aïeuls m'avaient laissé un message, une possibilité, et je me devais de la saisir, en l'honneur de ma lignée, et de mon rang. Ered Luin fut ma dernière étape. C'est là que Gandalf m'envoya un message. Nous fallait-il alors un cambrioleur, un homme capable de ne pas être repéré par le Dragon, une fois la porte franchie. Un cambrioleur qui pourrait récupérer l'Arkenstone. Quelqu'un qui nous rendrait, même au-delà des murs de la Montagne, notre royauté, et un bien si précieux, que tous reconnaîtraient le Roi d'Erebor. **

** Gandalf trouva... Bilbon. Un hobbit, de ces lieux lointains que peu connaissent. La Compagnie traversa nombre d'épreuves. L'attaque de quelques trolls, la lecture des runes lunaires à Fondcombe, les Géants de Pierre et leurs duels gigantesques, le passage des Gobelins, où nous faillîmes tous périr, la fuite face à Azog, finalement bien vivant, le sauvetage des aigles et la rencontre de Beorn, la Bête, avant notre arrivée dans la Forêt, où nous nous perdîmes, et nous fîmes pratiquement dévorés par les Araignées Géantes. Tout ceci précéda notre rencontre, Roi Thranduil, que je redoutais et que j'attendais. Car, une fois pour toute, je pouvais vous affronter, et vous montrer ma rage, ma haine, tout ce que vous m'aviez inspiré. Car après vous avoir vu nous tourner le dos et nous muer à une mort atroce, j'ai haï les Elfes, et chacun d'entre eux, pour ce que vous incarniez, vous, dans mes souvenirs. **»

Et ainsi se terminait sa quête. Il était à présent ici, installé dans le fauteuil de Thranduil, dans ses appartements, à décrire son passé, et le _lui_ décrire. A cet elfe qu'il détesta pendant des décennies, il venait de conter toute son existence, depuis la chute d'Erebor. Ils avaient vécu ensembles cette réunion atroce, dans la salle du trône. Ils avaient vécu ensembles, cette nuit où ils conversèrent dans les cachots. Ils vivaient, à présent, cette étrange parenthèse, où deux ennemis vénéneux faisaient une trêve, et s'écoutaient enfin. Thranduil, lui, était resté à l'écoute du nain, pendant son discours, et avait assimilé chaque information. Thorin ne décelait chez lui aucun signe de remord, ou de tristesse. Mais il avait conscience de la fermeté des Elfes, et de leur répugnance à laisser transparaître leurs émotions. Alors, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Après son discours, tous deux restèrent silencieux. L'un pensant en secret, l'autre, abandonnant peu à peu les souvenirs qu'il a ressassés. Car ces souvenirs, oui, le tue, à petit feu, depuis des années. Cette errance peu digne d'un Roi, ces travaux menés qu'il n'était pas destiné à mener, ces rancœurs, qui ne prennent soudainement plus de sens.

« **Il m'est difficile, Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, de vous murmurer quelques pardons. J'ai agi, en tant que Roi, en ne pensant qu'à l'avenir des miens. S'il m'était aujourd'hui donné de changer ce choix, je ne le ferais pas, car nombreux auraient péri sous le souffle du Dragon. Mes pensées vous ont parues égoïstes, mais sachez qu'il n'en était rien. J'ai pensé à mon peuple avant toute chose, et si je ne pourrais dire que vous auriez fait de même, tentez, un instant, je vous prie, de considérer cette perspective, et d'y admirer la pureté de mes intentions. **»

Non, il ne les avait pas aidé. Non, il avait fait demi-tour. Mais Thorin vit soudainement ce moment lui reparaître plus clairement. Lui-même, sur la montagne, aurait hésité, à venir en aide aux Elfes, si la situation avait été inversée. Même s'il ne l'avouerait guère à Thranduil, il venait soudainement de saisir, que si lui-même était capable du sacrifice des siens, d'autres, en revanche, ne l'étaient pas.

« **Nous ne nous ressemblons en aucun point, Roi Elfe, car si vos intentions étaient pures à vos yeux, aux nôtres, elles furent preuve de votre trahison. Si vous nous étiez venus en aide, au devant de la Moria, peut-être aurions-nous pu vaincre sans autant de sacrifices. Ma rancoeur est encore, et en tout point, bien présente au cœur de mon âme. Vous ne pourrez l'ôter par quelques phrases miroitantes de sincérité. **»

L'animosité qu'il tenta de ravaler était pourtant bien là, et Thranduil dut la saisir, car il détourna les yeux pendant quelques instants. Thorin, lui, ne dit rien non plus, tant sa haine sembla se manifester. La haine qui les avait séparés pendant tant d'années ne s'assécherait guère en une simple conversation. Il était clair que l'entêtement des nains, et la fierté des elfes, étaient tous deux des fardeaux dans cette quête d'une certaine tolérance entre les deux races.

Le Roi Elfe se leva doucement, si lentement que le Nain crut que cela dura quelques années. Pendant de courts instants, il marcha jusqu'à l'immense tronc apparent qui ornait ses appartements. Il y posa les doigts, à la recherche d'une énergie végétale que Thorin pensa qu'il pouvait ressentir sous sa peau. Ne disait-on pas que les Elfes Sylvestres étaient nés des branches des arbres ? Ou étaient-ce d'autres êtres dont il ne souvient plus... Peu importait. A cet instant, il observait le Roi, sa longue queue de cheval flânant chaleureusement avec l'atmosphère, comme si même ses cheveux se devaient de danser élégamment pour prouver leur beauté. Thorin resta admiratif. D'ici, il pouvait contempler secrètement l'Elfe de profil, dessiner de ses yeux l'arrête de sa mâchoire, flirter sur ses oreilles si particulières, naviguer entre les neiges de sa chevelure argentée.

« **Lorsque la Montagne a été attaquée, j'ai cessé de laisser mes soldats errer en dehors de la Cité. La Forêt n'était plus sûre, et les terres au-delà encore moins. Smaug n'était pas encore entré dans le sommeil profond dans lequel il demeure aujourd'hui. Puis, lorsqu'il sembla disparu, se furent bon nombres d'Ombres, venues du Nord, qui dévorèrent la Forêt, et nous avec elles. Des Ombres, et surtout une... Mais peu vous importe. Vous ignorez encore de quoi il s'agit, et vous ignoreriez le danger si je vous le signifiais. Vous êtes aveuglé par votre quête. **»

Thorin fronça les sourcils et, sortant de sa torpeur, se leva, verre à la main.

« **Parlez-vous du Mal qui sévit dans la Forêt ? Celui qui nous a embrumé l'esprit, celui, qui a amené les Araignées ? **»

Thranduil se retourna et lui fit face. Lui-même incapable de lier ces événements à un nom. Un nom bien précis, qui le terrorisait, qui lui glaçait le sang... Alors, la mine grave, il resta un instant silencieux.

« **Oui, celui-là même qui arriva sur nos terres en compagnie des Orques. Ils se multiplient. Ils viennent de tout horizon, et malgré toutes nos forces pour l'occulter, ils ne cessent d'apparaître encore et encore. Quelque chose, Thorin, Roi sous la Montagne, grandit quelque part, près d'Erebor, et il convoitera un jour ses richesses. Ainsi donc je vous arrête, car si vous accédez à ces richesses, vous ne les partagerez jamais, et si vous échouez, la colère du Dragon sera si terrible, que j'en crains pour la vie des miens. **»

Thorin resta surpris. Surpris par l'arrogance muée en simples paroles. Thranduil n'était pas prêt, pas même après cette conversation, à changer la donne. L'Héritier d'Erebor ne comprit pas, car il avait oublié le Mal du Dragon, car il avait alors oublié ce qui avait rongé son grand-père. Il se durcit, soudainement. Quelque chose en lui s'enroua et il sentit ses muscles se serrer entre eux.

« **Si je comprends bien, votre proposition ne me laisse aucun choix, n'est-ce pas ? Vous payer pour votre aide, de magnifiques diamants scintillants déterrés de la Montagne elle-même, sculptés par mes aïeuls ? Voilà une belle amitié que vous me proposez, Thranduil. **»

L'Elfe se retourna et se pencha violemment vers lui. Mais le nain ne bougea pas, il resta immobile, il plongea son regard dans le sien, et le défia sans un mot.

« **Et qu'entendriez-vous exactement ? Vous le dîtes vous-même : la rancoeur qui fut forgée jadis ne disparaîtra pas aujourd'hui, ni même demain. Alors quoi ? Voudriez-vous attendre la voir s'éteindre au fond de nos cachots, pendant l'éternité ? Vous n'avez pas de temps à gaspiller ici, et vous le savez bien plus que moi. Mon offre est la seule qui vaille la peine d'être exposée. **»

Thorin cracha son venin. Soudain, les quelques minutes qui précédaient furent effacées par les plus profonds sentiments du nain : la dévastation de la rage.

« **Vous pensez donc que nous n'aurons aucune chance, si nous n'acceptons pas votre aide ? Douteriez-vous donc de la bravoure des Nains ? **»

Thranduil écarquilla les yeux, non de stupeur, non, mais de colère, une colère qui aurait pu le rendre complètement fou.

« **Pas de votre bravoure, Maître Nain, non, mais de votre objectivité. Vous, obstinés, entêtés, foncez tout droit sur le piège qui vous est tendu, sans même prendre le temps de le comprendre, ou de simplement le voir. **»

Thorin se détourna, fit quelques pas, posa ses deux mains sur la table qui se tenait devant lui. Une table basse qui, pour lui, aurait largement servi de table principale, pour un souper entre amis. Il secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau restaient lourds et lents, peu soignés depuis son départ. Pas même lavés.

« **Vos paroles ne m'atteignent pas. Peu importe ce que vous pensez des Nains, peu importe ce que vous désirez de la Montagne, et peu importe le temps que nous passerons dans cette pièce à converser, je resterai sur ma position. Votre aide n'est pas la bienvenue. Car je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez digne de ma confiance. **»

Thranduil ne répondit pas, en premier temps. Il se contenta de gangrener son envie fulgurante d'abattre le nain sur le champ. Etrange, n'est-ce pas, l'impatience dont il pouvait faire preuve, alors que l'éternité lui souriait à l'horizon.

« **Il est clair que vous êtes d'un têtu légendaire, vous, les nains. **»

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser, sur-le-coup, avant de lui faire de nouveau face.

« **Renvoyez-moi dans ma cellule. Cette conversation nocturne ne mènera à rien. **»

Thranduil se releva de toute sa hauteur, comme s'il eut une révélation. Mais il n'en dit rien. Lorsqu'il sembla se réveiller, il baissa les yeux.

« **Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne... Les Elfes sont réputés pour leur élégance, et leur raffinement, leur façon de traiter leurs hôtes. Si vous êtes aujourd'hui mon prisonnier, et demeurez un Roi sans Royaume, vous êtes tout de même un Roi, aux yeux des vôtres. Il serait... imbécile.. de ma part, de ne pas vous offrir l'hospitalité qu'il convient. **»

Thorin le fixa un long moment. Que devrait-il alors répondre ? Il s'agissait là d'un repos qu'il ne s'était octroyé depuis des lustres. Et les Elfes, malgré tout le sentiment qu'ils leurs portaient, possédaient une si belle apparence, qu'il était évident qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir un instant de paix certainement mérité. Mais Thorin était alors trop fier, beaucoup trop fier, pour accepter telle proposition.

« **Gardez donc vos douceurs pour d'autres, Thranduil, Roi du Monde Sylvestre. Je ne puis être votre prisonnier et votre hôte par la même occasion. Et je préfère pourrir dans ma propre sueur, que de porter la même odeur que le Grand Roi Elfe, un être imbu de sa personne, et avide de diamants blancs, au point d'en garder prisonnier des Nains innocents ! **»

Si Thranduil pouvait rougir, il l'aurait certainement fait. Au lieu de cela, il fit un pas en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, et sa longue queue de cheval virevolta sur son épaule. Thorin était d'une véhémence sans nom, si bien qu'il tendit les mains jointes devant lui.

« **Remettez-moi ces maudites menottes, et qu'on en finisse. **»

Le Roi Elfe serra les mâchoires, et sentit son corps trembler de fureur.

« **Nous en reparlerons, Thorin, fils de Traïn, fils de Thror. **»

Puis, il appela la garde, dans la langue des elfes. Aussitôt, quatre soldats entrèrent et tâchèrent de lui remettre ses menottes. Sans un regard pour le Roi des lieux, Thorin sortit de la pièce sans même un mot des gardes.

* * *

Thranduil s'agite. Dans ses appartements désormais vides, il terrasse l'atmosphère de ses longs voiles qu'il porte. S'il était un homme, un simple mortel, il aurait, d'un geste brusque, balayer la commode, renversant tout ce qui s'y trouvait : verres en cristal, bijoux précieux, décoration neutre. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre : il était le Roi. Alors, il se contenta de fulminer en silence, sans rien en dire. Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne venait tout bonnement de réveiller le Dragon qui sommeillait en lui. Mais il ne lâchait pas la bride. Il ne la lâcherait jamais. Legolas, le meilleur guerrier de tous ceux qu'il possédait sous ses ordre, se faufila entre les murs des couloirs. Thranduil l'entendit dès son arrivée, il ne cherchait pas à se cacher. Mais son pas était rapide, comme si quelque chose clochait.

« **Les nains, mon Seigneur, les nains se sont évadés. **»

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'essaierai de vous offrir un autre chapitre d'ici peu !_

_Bien à vous._


End file.
